


纯情房客俏房东

by SGYY



Series: 纯情房客俏房东 [1]
Category: all腾
Genre: M/M, 艾沈 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 04:30:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18045524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SGYY/pseuds/SGYY





	纯情房客俏房东

第二天沈腾早早就起来准备早餐，毕竟住这么大的房子，房租还那么便宜，房东让干什么他照做就是。一大早的家里也没什么东西可煮，在厨房翻来覆去就找到一盒牛奶跟三颗蛋，不过这盒牛奶也足够两个人的早餐了。沈腾把牛奶倒在碗里，放电磁炉上加热，等到牛奶热得差不多了放入一些糖，再把打好的蛋到进碗里不停搅拌。艾伦刚睡醒，就被厨房里的阵阵香气吸引了过来。他倚靠在门边，看沈腾熟练地操作着，一举一动都是那么温柔。阳光落在沈腾的发梢，把他衬托得如此迷人。  
“你醒啦，洗漱好就来吃早饭吧。家里没什么东西我就随便煮了点。”沈腾把牛奶端到餐桌，分成两份。艾伦洗漱回来，沈腾已经喝好了牛奶卧在沙发上看书，艾伦端着牛奶坐在沈腾旁边，边喝边偷偷看着沈腾。沈腾眼都没抬，淡淡地说到：“我脸上有菜吗？干嘛一直看我。”艾伦狡辩到：“我是看你嘴角有牛奶，你吃完饭都不擦嘴吗？”“擦啊。”沈腾看着艾伦，用舌尖勾去了嘴角的牛奶。艾伦突然一个激灵，像是想到了什么，耳朵唰的一下就红了，低着头，急忙抽几张纸巾塞到沈腾手里：“哎呀，脏死了，懒得连个纸都不想拿吗。”沈腾觉得这个人真是莫名其妙，递个纸巾耳朵也会红。“别看我别看我，等会我们去买你的东西。”艾伦发现沈腾在看他，于是把头仰得高高的，快速地喝着牛奶，喝完艾伦把碗放下，沈腾看着他笑了笑：“你还说我，自己不也是满嘴牛奶。”沈腾坐到艾伦面前，用纸巾擦掉艾伦嘴边的牛奶，“你今天上班吗？”艾伦红着脸回答到：“没有。”“那走吧，买东西去。”  
两个人在商场里逛了好久，艾伦给沈腾挑了好几套正装，心想总不能什么时候都穿正装吧，接着又挑了好几套运动服，老穿运动服太单调，时尚的休闲装也来几件，鞋子也顺便按照服装的款式搭配个几双，艾伦看了看沈腾手上大包小包的，觉得好像还差点什么。沈腾提着这些东西，觉得重量已经超过自己的承受范围了，他把东西放在一边，说到：“哥，你给我买的东西太多了，不要再买了。”可艾伦似乎没注意沈腾说的话，转身走进一家店，出来的时候，手上多了一个礼盒，“以后上班就戴这个表，”他展示了一下里面的手表，“参加重要场合也戴着。”他刚把礼盒放在沈腾手上，就听见沈腾的肚子大声抗议着，逛了一早上，肚子早就饿扁了。艾伦忍住大笑的冲动，对沈腾说：“想吃什么我带你去。”  
吃饱喝足后，两个人就回家了。  
晚上沈腾洗完澡出来，艾伦看了一眼他的睡衣觉得不合适，又帮他买了两套睡衣。  
沈腾看着一套丝质睡袍，一套棉质睡衣，一时间都不知道该说什么好。“不知道合不合适，去试看看吧。”沈腾穿着棉质睡衣出来，看起来还蛮可爱的。接着又换上了睡袍，第一次穿睡袍的沈腾不大会绑腰带，腰又太细，好不容易确定腰带不会再往下掉了才慢慢走出来。结果一到客厅，腰带就松了，衣服自然地向两边打开，沈腾慌乱地抓着衣服分开的地方，可是动作幅度太大，衣服没有从中展开，却从肩部滑落，白皙的肌肤在艾伦的视线内暴露出来，连锁骨部分也尽收眼底。艾伦的心被勾得直痒痒，他站起身，缓缓走向沈腾，沈腾被艾伦的直勾勾的眼神吓得不停地往后退，直到后背靠在冰冷的墙面。“你躲什么，我又不吃你。”艾伦不紧不慢地帮沈腾整理好肩膀滑落的衣服，把腰带绑成了一个蝴蝶结，“早点睡，晚安。”  
于是沈腾在床上辗转反侧了一晚上。。  
又是阳光明媚的一天，艾伦发现沈腾还没睡醒也不急着叫他，而是先去煮面，随后再悄悄到沈腾房间叫他起床。沈腾一晚上没睡，自然不愿意起来，嘟嘟嚷嚷地念到：“等一会儿，我还没睡饱。”“你不起来我就用抱的了。”听到艾伦这么说，沈腾翻了个身，躲进被子里，把自己包裹得紧紧的。艾伦见他如此赖床，无奈地笑了笑，掀起被子，一把把沈腾抱起来，沈腾突然被迫和床分手，一下没了安全感，紧紧抓着被子的一角不放，于是艾伦抱着沈腾，沈腾抱着被子，两人一物一起离开了房间。  
好不容易等到沈腾清醒一点，艾伦把被子抱回房间，催促沈腾洗漱好，一起坐在桌边安安静静吃面。艾伦先打破了沉默：“你不是找到工作了吗，什么时候去上班？”“后天。”“哦，在哪？”沈腾似乎不愿意告诉他太多：“坐3路公交车十分钟就到了。”好吧，既然沈腾不愿意说，艾伦也不好意思再问什么，两个人就这样继续安静地吃下去。  
沈腾穿好西装，打理着领带，艾伦探出头：“这么早就要去上班了啊，不吃完早饭再走？”“要啊，我早起当然要吃饭。不然我做好了全便宜你？”沈腾看着镜子里的自己，戴好手表，坐到餐桌旁，开吃。  
看到沈腾坐公车离开，艾伦在家坐了一会，想到自己好像有好几天没去公司了，不知道最近公司有没有什么新八卦，随便换了套衣服，就去了公司。  
沈腾一进公司，便吸引了许多女孩的注意，五官清秀，白白净净的，笑起来总是捂着嘴，一举一动温柔如水。沈腾前脚刚上楼，艾伦后脚就来了。他们谁都不会想到，自己的租客在自己公司上班，自己房东是自己的老板。  
这该是什么样的缘分啊。


End file.
